Medical devices, particularly large medical devices, for example, computed tomography (CT) devices, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices, X-ray devices, generally use a data acquisition system to acquire imaging signals. Tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands of sensing units may be used in the data acquisition system, which constitute a plurality of detection components. Recently, how to dynamically configure the data acquisition system and effectively control time management of the detection components during the data acquisition process has become a research focus in the field of medical devices.